A typical home or bank alarm system may be comprised of switch assemblies and other triggering devices integrated within protected areas or devices, such as a bank safe, vault, ATM, or night depository. The switch assemblies may be connected to an alarm sounding device, a camera, a system for notifying the police, etc. (“alarms”). Disturbance of or unauthorized penetration through the protected areas or devices automatically causes the switch assemblies to open or close, which triggers the alarm(s) until they are stopped by deactivation of the switch assembly (for example, through a key control, by the entry of a code in the possession of the alarm system user, by exhaustion of the power supply, by a timing element set for a definite period of operation, etc.).
A bank alarm system may include a variety of different switch assemblies suitable for different devices and applications. For instance, the alarm system may include a pushbutton switch assembly at each teller station that triggers an alarm or turns on a camera when a pushbutton is depressed. The pushbutton switch assembly may include a pair of switches that are placed opposite one another within a single case or housing such that a person would normally have to use two fingers to activate the alarm. In this manner, if one switch is accidentally pushed, the alarm will not sound. Such switches and their associated housing are generally referred to as “two-finger switches.”
The bank alarm system may further include a switch assembly that serves as a back-up or secondary precaution to protect the contents of a safe or other lockable and securable container. Various switch assemblies are available that may be used in combination with the locking mechanism to alert an entity to the unauthorized opening of the safe. For instance, the safe switch assembly may include a heat sensor that triggers an alarm when an intruder is attempting to open the safe door or otherwise destroy the lock of the safe with, for instance, a torch. The safe switch assembly may instead include a mechanical switch that triggers an alarm when the safe door is opened a predetermined amount. The safe alarm may also include a tamper switch for detecting the removal of the switch from the wall or other portion of the safe by an unauthorized person. The safe switch assembly may include other features to trigger alarms based on factors such as the design of the safe, the contents of the safe, or other characteristics drawing the thief's attention to the safe.
Some alarm systems operate in a normally closed configuration, in which current is always provided in a switch, and the alarm system is tripped when the current is interrupted. These setups are referred to as “normally closed”. Others operate in a normally open configuration, in which current is not normally present in a switch, and the alarm system is tripped when current is present. These setups are referred to as “normally open”. In addition, two-finger switches can be used to activate two separate aspects of the alarm system. For example, pressing one switch may activate a camera, while simultaneously pressing both switches may activate a silent alarm. The wiring to these different functions can be either both normally open, both normally closed, or one open and the other closed.
Based on the foregoing, it is clear that a variety of switch assemblies are used in a bank alarm system to protect different areas and devices of the bank. The same may be true for a home alarm system. Necessitating a unique switch assembly for each situation can lead to increase costs in design and manufacturing, thereby increasing the cost of the alarm system. For instance, a unique housing or case must be provided to enclose the specific switch assembly to ensure that the switches will be triggered upon the desired event (intrusion, depression of a button, etc.). Moreover, the housing must include suitable means for securing the switch assembly to the desired area (i.e. beneath a counter, on the interior of a safe, etc.).
Thus, a need exists for an improved switch assembly that is modular in design such that is may be adapted for use in a variety of situations. Ideally, such a switch assembly would be easy to manufacture, easy to install, and easy to replace. The present disclosure is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.